


No Sweeter Delight

by EnchantedParchment (ScrollPerfecter)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Love, Praise Kink, Smut, Virgin Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/EnchantedParchment
Summary: Bucky is strong and worldly, the reader is shy and coddled but one night will change that for them both.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 69





	No Sweeter Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is for the Bucky fans, hope you enjoy, also I finished this at 4am, so if it's incoherent that's my excuse. 
> 
> Suffice it to say, characters are NOT mine and neither is the world they live in. I'm receiving no money and do not intend to make any from this.
> 
> Trigger warning: mild blood but not much, also slight bit of a cum kink in there.

You quivered as you felt his two fingers enter you for the first time, you could hear how wet you were as he stared at your spread cunt lips and marveled at his fingers when he took them out completely sticky with your juices.

"Fuck you're so wet." His eyes looked at you hungrily as he dipped his fingers in again this time three of them, you winced in pain but you didn't want him to stop, you watched fascinated as they filled you up, feeling the burn as they stretched you.

He brought them out again but you noticed they were tinged with red needless to say you were embarrassed, he seemed to notice this time too, "Darlin' you should'a' told me, I had no idea." 

"I'm sorry, I just was scared you wouldn't like me anymore." You ducked under your hair, he pushed it out of your face with his clean hand. 

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm so happy to be the first and only guy inside you, that's if you still wanna?'" Your heart swelled with happiness, you nodded your consent and carried on. 

The dark haired man lay on top of you, his bulge poking you through his underwear, it made you swallow in anticipation and fear at the sheer size of him. You didn't have to wonder for much longer as he locked eyes with you and took them off and you gasped.

"You like it love? Because it's all yours." You felt a searing heat in your cunt, your thighs were trembling, the thought of his giant cock in you, made you almost faint, "I love it."

"Mmmm that's good, sweetie, gonna' put it in you'" If earlier hadn't turned you on well that did.

His rough hands groped at your naked tits, "Fuckin' amazin' tits darlin' so soft and bouncy hmm." His voice was gruff as he played with your right breast and played with your sopping pussy, his fingers slid gently between your lips and probed at your entrance again.

Looking down, you could see a bead of precum dripping from the top of his bulbous cockhead, you tentatively rubbed the tip of it, your thumb dipping slightly on the slit, his shaft was big, you could barely get your hand around its throbbing flesh, he let out a hiss between his teeth.

"Sorry, did I do it wrong?" You were in your twenties but you had been overprotected and he could probably tell that now, you felt foolish.

"Hey no darlin' felt amazin', do it again?" His eyes held sincere love, it filled your heart with warmth.

You wrapped your hand around his cock again and gasped when it twitched, he did too but he chuckled a little after, "Keep working your hand up and down it, yeah like that."

After awhile he started pumping his thick fingers in and out of you until they were sliding in and out with ease, at first they'd get slightly stuck in you with how tight you were and you'd hiss through your teeth but he worked your clit with his thumb and would suck on your nipples, building up the heat within you.

Your walls were sore but you knew you wanted him, so you ceased fisting his cock, "I want you Bucky." 

"Really sweetheart? It'll probably hurt a bit 'cause of my size." His brow furrowed but you insisted that you'd be able to take it, that you wanted to take him even if it hurt.

"I want to be closer to you than anyone, love you Bucky." He kissed you and tugged once of his own cock, you watched his spasm again, his big hands opened your thighs up to him as he wasted no time in lining his cock up with your unused hole.

He moaned as his cockhead pushed slowly into your hole, you bit your lip and hugged yourself to his massive body, he stopped when he managed to push his entire bellend past the ring of nerves.

"You're so fuckin' tight darlin', stranglin' my dick." He was still on top of you and leaned down to stroke your hair and gave you a kiss and that's when you knew everything would be amazing after the initial hurt. 

"Still wanna'? We can stop." His voice was gruff and his eyes softened from their intense gaze, "NO, I mean I need you." The thought of him stopping now made you feel sick, you needed him right now, "Move, I can take it Bucky." 

"Sure thing darlin'." He slowly pushed halfway in inch by inch, you could feel every vein as he pulled all the way out to your entrance and thrust gently back in, he grunted as he repeated the process, the feeling of his member filling you to the brim, stretching your tight walls excited you.

Bucky ground into you as you wrapped your legs around him, he was only halfway in still but the way he rocked into you whilst gazing into you eyes had your back arching and you mewling for him, "Feel so good, my girl. Mine." 

You whimpered as he started thrusting deeper and faster, his hips snapping as he kissed your neck and rolled your nipple with his thumb, you could hear skin slapping skin and smell his musky scent.

You could see your tits bouncing as he pulled back only to snap his hips into yours, you cried out in pleasure as you felt him delve ever deeper in your now slick walls, you held him close and ran your hand through his long hair

"Touch that hot little clit for me darlin'" You felt another spark of pleasure in you as you took in his words and touched yourself fervently.

You bit your lip as you rubbed yourself with one hand and ran your other down his muscular back, his blue eyes penetrated yours as he watched you, his own passion only rivalling your own.

Chasing the pleasure you thrust your hole further onto his cock, until your matched his rhythm.

"Yeah darlin' that's what I'm talkin' about." 

Your pussy was red hot and aching with the need to release yourself to pleasure, you watched the sheen of his sweat covered chest muscles as he pushed himself into you deeper, you could feel the slap of his heavy balls against your ass as your eyes rolled back and your toes curled. 

"I can't hold back much longer." He slid his dick all the way out again and the pistoned back into you, you squealed in delight as the pleasure built to a crescendo, "That's it come for me, say my name."

You rubbed your clit faster and reveled in the feeling of his cock pounding a special place within you that made you scream and see stars, "Yes, yes, Bucky."

"Yes, you're a good girl, my girl, scream for the man who took your innocence." Bucky's tone was commanding, it was hot as hell, so you did as he demanded and screamed as you climaxed, the pleasure bombarding you, every nerve was alive and on fire.

"I'm gonna' cum, gonna' fill you with my hot load." He pounded harder and faster, he thrust twice more and stilled in you, you felt his cock twitch and spasm as a warmth entered your channel and when it softened, he cuddled next to you, his softened cock making a sticky mess on your thigh.

"That was amazin' darlin', but I made a fuckin' mess of you, look."

You looked down between your legs, you were expecting to see a lot of blood but you mainly saw his cum dripping out of your cunt, unexpectedly he spread your pussy lips open again, "A beautiful mess though, filled you up completely, look how much there is." 

You'd noticed that your belly was slightly swollen and asked him, "There's lots of it? Is that normal?" 

As you examined yourself you noticed it was pouring out, much more than you'd ever heard about.

"It's unique to me love, my load is larger than a regular man's, I hope you don't mind because I'm planning on fillin' you up again tonight."

You wanted him again already, you wouldn't be sleeping much this night or any night after but at the end of the night you both drifted off in each others arms, your lips met in a sweet kiss, "Love you darlin'." His voice was sleepy and yours was too when you replied "Love you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I'm sorry hah.


End file.
